A rush of blood to the head
by luisachicapuff
Summary: Cuando somos adolescentes sentimos las emociones a flor de piel, los dramas están a la orden del día y casi podemos sentir el torrente de sangre que corre por nuestra cabeza...Después de todo, ¿Que no es eso lo que significa ser un adolescente? Amores no correspondidos, odio, celos, timidez, deseos culposos y hasta primeras veces... Múltiples parejas, principales: nxh sxs
1. Introducción

Estos personajes no son mios, son de su autor. La trama si es mía.

 ** _Nunca he escrito algo en mi vida, asi que no sean tan duros, Porfavor! El primer capitulo es corto porque no estoy segura si voy por el buen camino, asi que dejenmelo saber :)_**

 **Instituto Konoha**

Los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por el pequeño espacio que dejaban entrever las cortinas de la amplia habitación blanca. Blanca; blanca como su cama, blancas como sus cortinas, blanco como todos sus muebles, blanca como su piel, blancos como sus ojos…

Corrió despacio las cortinas, entrecerrando los ojos por la molestia que la luz le causaba. La habitación se ilumino por completo y la ojiblanca sonrió ampliamente: a diferencia de todas las demás personas, Hinata Hyuga amaba las mañanas.

* * *

- **¡MADREEEE! ¡¿Dónde demonios está la falda de mi uniforme?!** \- gritó desesperada una guapa chica pelirrosa, esculcando desordenadamente los cajones del ropero.

- **Sakura, tranquila** -su madre se recargo sobre el viejo marco de madera- t **odo el tiempo estas gritando, y lo peor de todo es que maldiciones.**

- **¡CHAA! ¡Mamá! No tengo tiempo para regaños, no encuentro mi falda favorita, y no pienso ir a el instituto con la falda larga** \- Sakura, aun en ropa interior, agitó en alto la falda de cuadros guindas y azules.

 **-Hija, la falda esta debajo de todo tu desorden, sobre la cama-** la señora salió del cuarto negando con la cabeza, y ya sobre las escaleras se le escucho decir- **tu padre te está esperando ya en el coche.**

Sakura se hizo una cola en alto, y amarrándose fuertemente un listo azul, se miró en el espejo que ocupaba todo lo largo de la pared. Linda, como siempre; sus piernas largas y blancas quedaban cubiertas desde la mitad de sus muslos por la falda guinda, la playera polo blanca con el logo del instituto Konoha en el lado izquierdo del pecho, las calcetas largas blancas hasta debajo de las rodillas, y sus zapatos escolares negros: Impecable.

* * *

Hinata bajo la ventanilla de la camioneta negra de su padre, dejando entrar el fresco viento de otoño. A estas fechas la escuela se volvía más agradable y menos pesada y durante los recesos ninguno de sus amigos salía a la explanada, todos se quedaban comiendo pan dulce y café caliente dentro del salón.

Giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el frescor, pero casi al instante los abrió al escuchar gritar su nombre. Conocía perfectamente esa voz, era la de Naruto Uzumaki, un chico rubio con el que compartía pupitre, y por el cual tenía un profundo flechazo desde que estaban en la primaria. Sonrió tímidamente y saco la mano por la ventana para después agitarla en modo de saludo.

Naruto y ella no tenían ningún vínculo en especial aparte de compartir pupitre y regresar juntos a casa de vez en cuando, era mucho menos de lo que ella quería, pero mucho mas de lo que podía aspirar. Su relación se basaba en un simple compañerismo, y esto era solo debido a que él era demasiado extrovertido y amable. Ella probablemente nunca habría tenido el valor de hablarle por sí sola. El rubio desvío su mirada para el frente y puso de nuevo su atención en conducir. Hinata solo pudo agachar tímidamente su mirada y sonrojarse.

- **Él es el chico que juega en el equipo de Futbol del Instituto, ¿Verdad?, nuestro vecino** \- la grave voz de su padre la tomó por sorpresa.

 **-Eh…si, se llama Naruto, padre. El comparte asiento conmigo** \- su padre aparco en la gran entrada del edificio verde- **muchas gracias, hoy me quedare hasta tarde y la mamá de TenTen me dijo que ella me podía dejar en casa** \- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y corrió apresurada por el pasillo de concreto que se encontraba entre los espacios de pasto a los alrededores del instituto.

El instituto Konoha era enorme. Consistía en un edificio rectangular de tres pisos que ocupaba toda una cuadra bastante larga. En el centro de este estaba el jardín principal, donde se encontraba la cancha en la cual entrenaba y jugaba el equipo de soccer. Cada lado estaba ocupado por tres o cuatro salones, pero solo a partir del segundo piso, pues en el primer piso se encontraban el gimnasio, la cafetería, las oficinas junto a las escaleras y la entrada rodeada de unas cuantas mesas. Todo el primero piso era de concreto, pasto y tierra, excepto el área donde estaban las oficinas y las escaleras. Ahí mismo se encontraba el recibidor genkan.

Después de dejar sus zapatos, se dirigió directamente a su aula-el aula 7- y dejo su mochila en la última banca de la segunda fila. Naruto aún no se encontraba dentro del salón y faltaban 10 minutos para comenzar la clase, así que se relajó y descanso su cuerpo sobre el pupitre que compartían Temari y TenTen. Al mismo tiempo se acercaron Ino y Sakura.

Las chicas solían juntarse todo el tiempo. Se habían conocido en Secundaría, y ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que estaban juntas. A pesar de eso, cada una de ellas tenía su propio grupo de amigos cuando no estaban juntas; Hinata solía pasar bastante tiempo con Kiba y Shino. A Hinata le agradaba pasar tiempo con ellos porque eran sencillos y amables, regularmente se llevaban bien con todos; Sakura y Naruto eran mejores amigos, y Sasuke y Sai los acompañaban todo el rato también, pero ellos eran un poco callados; Temari tenía dos hermanos mayores, pero solo Gaara estaba en Konoha. Ella usualmente andaba con Matzuri, la mejor amiga de Gaara. Hanare, una chica de cabello verde que era ridículamente guapa e inteligente y Karin, una pelirroja con quien Sasuke tenía una relación y que ocasionalmente se juntaba con las chicas. Karin estaba en otra clase, en el aula 8; Ino era amiga de Shikamaru y Chouji, con quienes al parecer había crecido, pues sus padres habían estudiado en la misma Universidad, y los habían tenido el mismo año. Ellos no eran chicos muy populares, al contrario de ella. A pesar de eso, era claro que no le importaba mucho, pues no tenía ningún reparo en pasarse todo su tiempo libre con ellos; Por ultimo estaba TenTen. Ella era uña y mugre de Neji, el primo hermano de Hinata, y Rock Lee, un chico raro y cejon, pero muy agradable.

También existían otras cuantas amistades que frecuentaban, como Gaara, que se encontraba en un año más arriba y Hannabi, Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, que se encontraban en secundaría. A estos últimos era más difícil verlos porque los chicos de secundaría tomaban las clases por las tardes.

El timbre que anunciaba la clase resonó por todo el Instituto, y los chicos poco a poco fueron disponiendo de sus respectivos pupitres. Era lunes, asi que los muchachos por lo regular se encontraban un poco inquietos y a veces era muy difícil comenzar la clase, pero este Lunes era la excepción, porque justamente ese día comenzaban los preparativos para la semana cultural que tomaba lugar toda la siguiente semana, comenzando el Lunes.

La semana cultural era una tradición de Konoha, donde se hacían una serie de actividades, incluyendo el Mural de los susurros-era un mural donde se hacían confesiones anónimas -, la fogata, el día de las Manos-que era una actividad, donde al azar, te tocaba un compañero al que toda la semana le tenías que dejar una carta con la forma de tu mano en su locker, la cual podía contener cualquier mensaje, y al final de la semana tenías que suponer a quien le habías tocado-, el show de talentos, y el torneo de futbol. Había otras actividades como torneo de ajedrez, el show de las Porristas y la carrera en tres piernas, pero esas tenían menos espectadores.

Para Hinata era especialmente importante porque, justamente el día del Mural-el último día-, era el día del cumpleaños de su rubio favorito: _Naruto._

- **A ver, a ver…silencio por favor, cállense ya** \- dijo con demasiada paciencia el joven maestro de pelo grisáceo- **recuerden que esta semana no tenemos tiempo para perder. Lo primero que necesito, es que cada uno pase un una hoja blanca con su nombre, para la rifa de compañero del día de las manos.**

Los muchachos comenzaron a pasar una a una las hojas, y entre chicos y chicas se escuchaban cuchicheos. Todos ansiaban saber quién sería su pareja. Deseaban y suponían, y mientras todos comenzaban a formular miles de posibles historias en sus pequeñas y atolondradas cabezas, Hinata solo pensaba en una sola posibilidad.

- **Mañana mismo les daré el nombre de su persona secreta individualmente. Recuerden que es una carta por día. Chicoooooos, hombres principalmente: una carta por día. No quiero tener que repetírselos más veces.**

- **Agh, que fastidio** \- suspiro con pesadez Shikamaru- **nadie nos ha pedido opinión sobre esto, profesor.**

- **Es porque no necesito tu opinión. Ahora, chicos, abran sus libros de lectura en la página 154, hoy vamos a aprender…**

El profesor Kakashi era un hombre joven y muy guapo. Tenía el cabello gris, unos rasgos muy finos y aun tenía pinta de adolescente. No sabían exactamente cuantos años tenía, pero bailaba entre los 23-24. Solo había sido profesor por un año, justo cuando termino la universidad, y era por eso que había cierta complicidad entre Kakashi y los chicos; él se llevaba particularmente bien con Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Sakura.

El receso comenzó pronto y los chicos se atiborraron formando un círculo en el centro del salón. Hablaban unos con otro, dando pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando a sus cafés y llenando el piso de migajas de pan dulce. Las chicas se apartaron un poco para hablar en privado.

- **Sakura, te tengo información por la cual pagarías** \- dijo entre sonrisitas picaras Temari- **Me he enterado de que Sasuke y Karin se tomaron un break** \- Sakura se sonrojo y miro por la ventana tratando de ocultar su única debilidad.

- **No sé por qué piensas que eso me puede interesar. Salí con el un mes hace 4 años Tem, tienes que empezar a superarlo y comenzar a concentrarte en declararte antes de que se acabe el año** \- apunto discretamente con su delgado y blanco dedo a Shikamaru, que caminaba con languidez hacía la salida del salón- **No sé si estés enterada, pero le ofrecieron un intercambio para el próximo semestre.**

- **¡JA!** \- se mofó Ino- **su inteligencia podría ser superior a la de cualquiera de esta escuela, pero asi mismo lo es su flojera, asi que no te preocupes Tem a ese hombre le da pereza hasta mandar un correo con su solicitud de intercambio, aun te queda tiempo** \- Temari miro por un segundo más a Shikamaru, y después de hacer un gesto de dolor, se levantó a seguirlo. Todos los días juraba que "Hoy si le digo", pero siempre se convertía en un "Mañana ahora si le digo".

- **Espero que hoy si se arme de valor y pueda confesarle lo que siente** \- Hinata apretó tímidamente los puños en señal de apoyo.

- **¡Ah! Mira quien lo dice** \- interrumpió TenTen por primera vez- **Es hora de que tu aceptes tus sentimientos niña, !A mi no me engañas cabezona!** \- Hinata siempre se limitaba a reírse tímidamente y juraba que no sabía a que se referían.

- **Ya vas a empezar de mustía...**

Y así comenzó la misma pelea de siempre. Sakura regularmente se integraba, pero su mente no podía dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de la inminente verdad: _era la mejor noticia que pudo haber recibido._

Sasuke y Sakura habían sido novios por un corto tiempo cuando recién entraron al Instituto. Sasuke había caído perdidamente enamorado de la chica de ojos verdes, que en ese momento era la sensación de toda la escuela.

Ella era una muchacha sin inhibiciones y muy segura de si misma; no era precisamente una chica que seguía modas, aunque era ese tipo de muchachas que solía verse bien todo el tiempo, sin importar lo que vistiera. A demás, al contrario de todas las chicas que tenían la suerte de tener su físico, era muy buena amiga y persona, y por si fuera poco sus calificaciones eran de envidiar. Era justamente esa chica a quien observas de lejos y piensas que tiene una vida perfecta.

Pero después de unos meses de entrar al instituto, el padre de Sasuke había fallecido en un accidente de auto, y Sasuke nunca más había vuelto a ser el mismo chico. Él iba a la escuela y hacía lo que podía, pero había parado sonreír. Sakura y el simplemente dejaron de llevarse bien. Después ellos habían quedado como amigos y la pelirosa había fingido que estaba de acuerdo con todo el asunto. Hacía un gran trabajo fingiendo que no le importaba, pero sus amigas más cercanas podían notar la triste que en realidad estaba. A la fecha, ella tenía 4 años fingiendo que él no era nadie, cuando para ella lo era todo.

* * *

Faltaban solo 5 minutos para que sonara la campana. Hinata estaba revoloteando sus dedos como solía hacerlo.

 _"Ella debe estar tan ansiosa como yo por salir"_ pensó el rubio mientras observaba las manos de la pálida joven. _"Sus dedos son muy largos y blancos…Me pregunto sin ella tocara el piano"_

- **Hinata** \- la llamo Naruto.

- **Ah-** desprevenida, la chica dio un respingo.

- **¿Tocas el piano?**

- **¿Eh?** \- murmuró Hinata, un poco confundida.

- **Si, digo, tienes los dedos muy largos, y siempre los estas revoloteando.**

 **-…**

- **Olvídalo. ¿Hoy regresamos juntos a casa?**

- **Yo…Si…Naruto…Yo quería...-** había tantos cosas importantes que decir, y tan pocas palabras a sus disposición cuando él estaba cerca.

La campana retumbo en sus oídos como burlándose de ella. Lo había hecho de nuevo: había perdido su oportunidad de tener una conversación normal con él. Todos comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias y a acomodar sus asientos, mientras que él la observo por un minuto más, esperando pacientemente que la chica terminara lo que intentaba decir.

- **Naruto, vamos a llegar tarde si no te apresuras. Ah, hola Hinata** \- saludo Neji con una sonrisa- **Te espero en el campo, tarado.**

- **¡Demonios! ¡Lo volví a olvidar! ¡Espérame Neji!** \- poso de nuevo su mirada en Hinata por un segundo- **Nos vemos mas tarde, ¿Va?**

Hyuga sabía que el rubio olvidaría muy fácilmente el modo en que olímpicamente quedo como una tonta tartamuda así que se despreocupo, y mientras el corría destartaladamente en dirección al campo, con su maleta rebotando por doquier y su aspecto desordenado, se preguntó si su actitud atolondrada sería una razón más por la cual ella estaba completamente enamorada de él.

A decir verdad, había muchas razones, incluso eran tantas que no las podía enumerar. Pero principalmente, Naruto era el tipo de persona que a Hinata siempre quiso ser; Cuando los padres de Naruto habían fallecido a los cinco años, sus padrinos se hicieron cargo de él. Jiraiya y Tsunade vivían cerca de la casa del padre de Hinata, pero ella los había conocido hasta que cumplió los 12 años, cuando se mudó a vivir con su él, después de vivir en el internado toda su niñez. Entonces ella conoció a Naruto en el insti, y después descubrió que eran vecinos.

Había ocasiones en las que él acompañaba a Hinata a su casa después del insti, normalmente después de los entrenamientos de futbol y de porristas, que acababan a la misma hora. Durante todo el trayecto él hablaba y hablaba, y ella escuchaba y escuchaba. A veces eran historias de sus padrinos, a veces de la escuela, otras de sus amigos, pero siempre eran historias positivas. Y a pesar de saber que su vida había sido muy dura, jamás lo había escuchado quejarse ni una sola vez.

Era eso, y que aparte era muy guapo. Tenía un bonito cabello rubio y despeinado, los ojos azul cielo mas bonitos que había visto en toda su existencia y siempre tenía una sonrisa que podía iluminar una ciudad entera.

- **Hinata…** \- sintió que unas manos a sacudían fuertemente

- **Uh…Sakura** \- parpadeo unas cuantas veces y regreso de vuelta a la realidad. Como siempre se había quedado embelesada pensando en él. Su amiga comenzó a reírse alegremente de ella. Bueno al menos a alguien la hacía gracia todo el asunto.

* * *

La mano del guapo joven se posó sobre la pequeña cintura de la chica atrayendola hacía el. Sus labios se encontraron desesperadamente ansiosos los unos de los otros, y por un momento se detuvo y suavemente retiro el mechón de cabello verde que le cubría los ojos para poder observarlos claramente. Tal vez en ellos encontría la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando...¿Por qué? _**¿Por qué lo que estaba mal, se sentía tan bien?**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

 **Fly on**

 _Flock of birds_

 _Hovering above_

 _Just a flock of birds_

 _That's how you think of love_

 _And I always look up to the sky_

 _Pray before the dawn_

 _Cause they fly always_

 _Sometimes they arrive_

 _Sometimes they are gone_

 _Fly on..._

- **…Entonces yo le dije que yo podría anotar más goles que él, ¡Solo espera a que sea el próximo partido! Sasuke va a tener que pagarme el almuerzo la siguiente semana…**

Naruto no había parado de hablar por quince minutos de como él era mejor jugador de soccer que Sasuke, y Hinata no se podía perderse ni una de las palabras que el pronunciaba. Asi eran todos los días que regresaban juntos a casa. A decir verdad, Naruto si le preguntaba a Hinata sobre como había estado su día, o si tenía algo importante que platicar, pero ella se limitaba a responder con torpes _"Este…" "Si…digo No"_ e incluso a veces solo pronunciaba unos casi inaudibles _"Ehh…yo…ah…yo…"._

 **-Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos** \- el chico siguió caminando y después de voltear unos segundos y regalarle una amplia sonrisa, se despidió agitando su mano y salió corriendo a la casa de la esquina, que era la casa de Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Pronto se acercarían las vacaciones de invierno y era una de las cosas que a Hinata menos le gustaban; Durante la escuela pasaba el día entero con Naruto, aunque no tuviera el valor de dirigirle más de tres palabras, e incluso tenía la suerte de poder convivir con el gracias al entrenamiento de las porristas, que era justo enfrente del campo de futbol. Pero durante las vacaciones todo era muy distinto, pues los padrinos del chico eran personas de dinero, y siempre iban a un lugar distinto-y siempre lejano, para el gusto de Hinata- a vacacionar, y regresaban tan solo uno o dos días antes de que Naruto entrara al instituto. Era por eso que Hinata tenía que esperar un largo mes hasta poder toparse con sus bonitos ojos azules.

La semana paso con toda tranquilidad, a pesar de la ansiedad de los chicos por que empezara la semana cultural, todo estaba como debía estar. La organización por parte del comité estudiantil había sido excelente este año; El primer día se llevaría a cabo la presentación de las Porritas como apertura del evento y la carrera de tres piernas también. Durante el segundo día sería el concurso de ajedrez y el show de talentos. El tercer día era el mejor para los chicos, pues era el torneo de futbol. Lo más esperado para las chicas comenzaba a partir del jueves, donde todos trataban de adivinar de quien habían recibido las cartas. Después continuaban el viernes con el día del mural y por último el sábado, el día en que se celebraba la fogata.

También desde el martes, el profesor Kakashi les había dado los nombres de las personas que les había tocado para el día de la mano. Sakura no había tenido tanta suerte, pues le había tocado Sai. Cuando tuvo que pensar en que podía escribir en su mano, cayó en la cuenta de que, a pesar de que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con los tres chicos, al único que realmente conocía bien era a Naruto. Y a decir verdad, a casi ninguna de las chicas había tenido tanta suerte. A Temari le había tocado Neji, la pareja de Tenten era Sasuke, a Ino por su parte la habían emparejado con Chouji y Hanare haría cartas para Rock Lee. La única que había corrido con suerte era Hinata, a quien si le había tocado con Naruto.

Por otro lado los chicos, con un poco de vergüenza, habían dejado pasar el tema, y ninguno de ellos estaba enterado de que chica le había tocado al otro. Decían que _"era más una obligación que el gusto por hacer las cartas"_ , pero si teníamos que ser un poco honestos, todos tenían cierto grado de interés en recibir cartas, e incluso algunos cuantos, en hacerlas.

Una de las cosas más interesantes de la semana cultural, era que convivías con mucha gente. Era la única semana al año durante la cual, tanto alumnos de secundaria, como alumnos de preparatoria, entraban y salían a la misma hora. Era por eso que conocías a los alumnos que recién habían ingresado al insti. Aunque sin duda, la mejor parte de todas, era que no había clases regulares.

Entonces, debido a que la cantidad de alumnos reunidos en las instalaciones llegaba casi al cupo máximo, la escuela estaba atiborrada de chicos. Los había quienes se sentaban en la explanada a desayunar mientras comenzaba la inauguración, mientras otros cuantos platicaban cómodamente bajo las sombras que proporcionaban los altos árboles.

Las chicas que componían el equipo de porristas se preparaban para que comenzara la inauguración y Hinata y Sakura se estaban empezando a poner un poco nerviosas.

 **-Creo que deberíamos empezar a pensar en usar una falda más larga** \- dijo incomoda Hinata, mientras se jalaba la falta de licra un poco más abajo. Le incomodaba que el uniforme cubría muy poco de sus atributos- **la gente va a pensar que no nos alcanzó para más que unos retazos de tela.**

El uniforme apenas y cubría algo. Consistía en una falta guinda de licra, con tres tablones por el frente y tres por detrás y adornada con unas bandas blancas con azul marino, la cual llevaba por debajo una licra muy ceñida y del mismo color. En la parte superior consistía en un top sin mangas y hasta el ombligo del mismo color y con las mismas líneas que la dividían diagonalmente en dos partes. Era un típico uniforme de porristas.

 **-No seas mojigata amiga, sabes que se nos ve bien** \- Ino se acomodó el enorme moño azul que prendía de su coleta alta. Ella, como Sakura, mostraba siempre mucha seguridad en sí misma, más cuando se trataba de su cuerpo o de su manera de vestir. A veces Hinata envidiaba el modo en que ellas se desenvolvían con la gente.

 **-Además, no veo la razón por la cual querrías cubrir esas dos nenas** -alego Tenten señalando los pechos de la ojiblanca- **eres la más dotada y la que menos enseña siempre, debes tener algún tipo de problema. En cambio mírame a mí, estoy más plana que una tabla.**

 **-Ya, dejen a la chica** \- Temari defendió a Hinata- **aquí cada quien enseña lo que quiere. Cambiando de tema, Ino ¿Sabes si Shikamaru iba a llegar a la inauguración?, asi como es el, no me sorprendería que no se quedara dormido.**

Las miradas de Ino, Sakura y Tenten se encontraron por un momento, cautelosas, y Hinata suponía lo que estaba pasando, no había necesidad de que las chicas dijeran una palabra. El viernes, al finalizar el entrenamiento, las tres adolescentes habían salido a comprar los moños para las coletas de las porristas al centro comercial. No era regular que las chicas salieran separadas, pero Temari tenía un compromiso y a Hinata la dejaron ir porque Naruto la acompañaría a casa. Entonces lo habían visto; apoyada sobre un carro en el estacionamiento había una linda chica morena, besándose con un chico de coleta negra y despeinada.

- **Veras, Temari…** -Sakura intentó encontrar la forma de decirlo de una manera adecuada, pero la chica las interrumpió.

 **-¿Qué sucede chicas?** \- los ojos de Temari comenzaron a humedecerse. La chica ya sabía la respuesta a la misma pregunta de siempre- **pueden decírmelo, no es como si no hubiera escuchado esto antes. Es más, lo he visto con mis propios ojos.**

Shikamaru era por lo general un buen tipo, tal vez un poco directo y a veces impertinente, pero no molestaba a nadie…Solo había un pequeño detalle: cambiaba de chica como cambiaba de ropa interior.

Temari se había enamorado de el al inicio del 2do semestre de primero de secundaria. La rubia y sus hermanos habían ingresado al Instituto Konoha a la mitad del ciclo escolar, pues su padre había conseguido un mejor trabajo, asi que se mudaron desde Sunagakure. Era obligación de los jefes de grupo acompañar a los ingresados a mitad de semestre durante su primera semana, para que se sintieran cómodos y se acoplaran perfectamente, y en ese entonces el jefe de grupo era Shikamaru; claro que durante toda la semana el haragán no hizo otra cosa de quejarse de lo molesto que era tener que acompañar a la chica, pero la verdad es que el mismo tuvo que admitir que se la paso mejor de lo que esperaba.

Asi eran las cosas con Shikamaru; ella había estado enamorado de él desde entonces, y el parecía pasársela muy bien con ella, pero no mostraba ninguna señal de querer entrar en alguna relación con ella. Era extraño porque, a pesar de decir que no tenía tiempo para una relación seria, y hablar sobre como un compromiso _"era bastante tedioso"_ , le dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a Temari, e incluso de vez en cuando salían a pasear después de la escuela. También, Temari era la una chica con la que había salido, y nunca se había besado. El alegaba que ellos eran solamente muy buenos amigos.

 **-Temari, tal vez si le dijeras lo que sientes…** -comenzó Hinata.

 **-No me tienen que consolar, no soy ninguna niña pequeña, puedo cuidarme sola** \- Hinata solo pudo bajar la mirada.

 **-¡CHICAS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS!** \- gritó la maestra de deportes, Kurenai, al mismo tiempo que aplaudía con ánimos, dando la señal para que las chicas corrieran al centro del campo.

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, mientras la multitud aplaudía escandalosamente, y a pesar de la discusión, las chicas mostraron su mejor sonrisa y bailaron animadamente.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se reunieron en los banquillos a ver las chicas bailar. Se podían escuchar los murmullos de los chicos sobre como algunas de las chicas tenían bonito cuerpo, y quejas envidiosas de las chicas que no habían logrado entrar al equipo durante las audiciones; el grupo de porritas del Insti tenía muy buen nivel, y por lo general los espectáculos que daban eran bastante entretenidos, por lo que durante las audiciones eran muy selectivas.

 **-Chicos, ¿Cuál de las chicas creen que es la mejor?** \- murmuro por debajo Sai, solo para sus amigos, al tiempo que formaba con sus manos una silueta demasiado perfecta de una mujer.

 **-Ninguna de ellas es realmente mi tipo** -dijo Sasuke con muy poco interés.

 **-Vaya, se nota que sigues pensando que eres demasiado para cualquiera, maldito enfadoso** \- murmuro fastidiado Naruto.

 **-Creo que, en general todas son guapas, incluso Tenten-** Neji observo por un momento a Tenten. Nunca lo había pensado, pero ella tenía un bonito cabello, aunque casi nunca lo dejara suelto. Era la primera vez que lo notaba.

 **-¿A qué te refieres con incluso, Neji?, pero en fin, yo creo que la más bonita es Sakura…o tal vez Ino, aunque las dos tienen una actitud del demonio** \- se burló Sai.

- **Yo creo que Fuuka es la más bonita de todas** \- Naruto siempre había pensado que Fuuka era bastante linda. Últimamente ella había estado poniéndole mucha atención, y durante los entrenamientos de Futbol ellos cruzaban miradas de complicidad. Ella no les agradaba a muchas chicas de la escuela, pero debía ser por envidia, porque le parecía muy simpática.

 **-¿Qué sucede contigo, Naruto?, esa chica es una bruja** \- Shikamaru, como siempre, con una voz que denotaba pereza, se froto la frente como si asi fuera a desaparecer su cansancio, y después hablo de nuevo- **No creo que sea precisamente tu tipo.**

 **-Y ¿Tu que dices?, ¿Cuál es mas de tus gustos?** -dijo Naruto con actitud socarrona. Todos miraron a Shikamaru, pues a pesar de que ser quien más citas tenía, era el que menos hablaba de sentimientos de entre todos.

 **-A ustedes les debe importar un demonio** \- farfulló molesto el chico- **Dejen de fastidiar.**

 **-Pues a mí me parece que la más bonita de todas es Sakura. Pero, ahora que lo noto bien, Hinata tiene un cuerpo muy especial…Quien la viera tan tapadita** \- dijo Lee, arqueando su ceja burlonamente.

Todos los chicos miraron curiosos hacía la cancha. Hinata no era una chica a la que le gustara hacerse notar. Era obvio que no era fea, pero no era que alguien reparara especialmente en ella. Era bien sabido que Kiba estaba enamorado de ella, pero además de él, nunca se habían enterado que alguien estuviese detrás de la ojiblanca. Y a pesar de eso, era cierto lo que Rock Lee decía, pues viéndola bien, Hinata si tenía un cuerpo con curvas bien pronunciadas.

 **-Hazme el favor de callarte, imbécil** \- Neji le dio un fuerte coscorrón a Lee y puso cara de pocos amigos- **por si no lo recuerdas, ella es mi prima.**

Continuaron hablando por un momento sobre las chicas, fijándose en detalles que no habían notado, y hablando de quien había cambiado desde que las habían conocido por primera vez al inicio de Secundaria.

Mientras tanto Naruto se quedó cavilando por unos largos minutos más sobre lo que había dicho Rock Lee, mientras seguía a la chica fijamente con la mirada. Hinata saltaba, bailaba y aplaudía con entusiasmo, e incluso algo desinhibida. Ella era linda, Naruto lo sabía e incluso ya había pensado antes en ello; a veces, cuando caminaban juntos a casa, mientras hablaban, se avergonzaba casi por cualquier cosa y a él eso le parecía una cosa muy tierna…pero, ¿Buen cuerpo?.

Los aplausos entusiasmados y los chiflidos de los chicos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Ya había terminado la presentación.

* * *

Temari pasaba sus finos y bronceados dedos sobre los barandales, haciendo que retumbara por el sonido del metal que golpeaba contra su piel. Dolía un poco, pero a ella le gustaba el sonido, por eso siempre que pasaba por ahí con su bicicleta, chocaba contra su mano contra el barandal de metal. Justo como le gustaban a ella las cosas, de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Eran apenas las 12 P.M y Temari ya se dirigía a su casa. Terminando la presentación y sin decir nada a absolutamente nadie, había tomado su bicicleta y había arrancado lo más rápido posible hacía su casa. No era que fuera antipática o algo por el estilo, pero no se sentía con ánimos de darle la cara a nadie, y menos al imbécil de Shikamaru, con quien había quedado de sentarse a desayunar durante el almuerzo del primer día de la semana cultural.

- **Estúpido, como si le fuera importar un carajo** \- murmuraba enfadada la chica.

Mientras seguía maldiciendo cada tres cuadras a Shikamaru, distraída y ahogada en su momento de repulsión, no se dio cuenta de que una bicicleta se acercaba, hasta que ya estuvo demasiado cerca para detenerse.

 **-¡CUIDADO!** -Un chico rubio en bicicleta, un segundo más y ya estaba en el piso, maldiciendo, como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

 **-¿Te podrías fijar por donde vas, inepto?** -grito enfadada, sobándose los codos raspados.

 **-Oye, oye, oye…No me quieras culpar por tu torpeza. Si hubieras estado poniendo un poco de atención en lo que estabas haciendo, habrías visto que vas en medio del carril para bicicletas, no me dejaste espacio para pasar.**

Temari, todavía en el suelo, miro al sujeto. Era un chico blanco, con cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta y de ojos azules; era bastante guapo y alto. El chico extendió su mano para ayudar a la chica, y antes de tomarla, pudo notar que tenía tatuado una boca con una lengua de fuera sobre la palma de la mano.

- **En fin, no pasa nada. Lo bueno es que no nos lastimamos ninguno de los dos** \- Sonrió por fin el muchacho. No era una sonrisa fingida, más bien era una sonrisa bastante agradable- **Soy Deidara, encantado.**

 **-Soy Temari** \- dijo la chica más amablemente, levantando del suelo su bicicleta- **veo que llevas el uniforme del instituto Konoha, no te he visto nunca en la escuela.**

 **-Es porque soy nuevo. Fui transferido de Akatsuki. Vivía en Iwagakure, pero mi madre consiguió empleo acá.**

 **-Ah, ya veo…Entonces ¿Qué haces fuera de la escuela?** -preguntó curiosa la ojiverde.

 **-Yo solo, no conozco a nadie. Tenía que buscar a un chico llamado Gaara para que me mostrara la escuela, pero estaba atiborrado de personas y no pude encontrarlo.**

 **-¡Qué casualidad! Gaara es mi hermano, si gustas mañana puedo mostrarte donde se encuentra-** dijo animadamente Temari.

 **-Eso estaría muy bien…** -el sonido del tono de celular del chico los interrumpió- **¡Vaya! Parece que me tengo que ir, mi primo me está esperando para que lo acompañe a casa** -dijo rascándose la cabeza- **él también está en el inti, se llama Sasori. Detesta que lo hagan esperar, asi que mejor tomo mi camino.**

Dicho esto, el chico se montó en su bicicleta hábilmente y salió disparado, y ya en la esquina de la calle se despidió con un _"Nos vemos mañana"_ mientras agitaba el brazo sin voltear atrás. _"Asi es como debería manejar yo, siempre volteando al frente, y nunca volteando atrás"_ pensó la chica. Al fin y al cabo no había sido un día tan malo.

* * *

Ladridos por doquier, pelos y un monto de correas enredadas sin ton ni son. _"Necesitas el dinero, asi que tranquila"_ pensó la pelinegra mientras caminaba por la acera iluminada por los faros de noche. Ya eran las 10 de la noche y estaba ansiosa por terminar su turno.

- **Vamos perrito, aquí no…No…No…No por favor** \- Tonton lo había hecho de nuevo, había hecho sus necesidades sobre su zapato. Tonton era la pug de la señora Tsunade, quien más bien parecía un cerdo, más que un cachorro- **Ahggg, maldito animal-** renegó la chica.

 **-Niña, si los tratas asi nunca te van a hacer caso** \- se mofó alguien detrás de ella.

 **-¿A quién le llamas niña? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?-** se giró molesta la chica, para ver el rostro del muchacho con quien hablaba, pero para su sorpresa ya lo conocía- **Ah…Kiba.**

- **Hannabi** \- contesto el muchacho sonriendo de lado.

* * *

Antes que nada, !Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior!, así como tambien a las que dieron Fav/Follow a la historia. Espero Actualizar cada 4 días, mas o menos, si la escuela me lo permite. También discúlpenme si los capítulos están muy cortos, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir.

En fin, espero que les agrade este capitulo y si es así, por favor alimentenme con comentarios :D . Gracias de antemano.

P.D: Cada capitulo se centrara en una pareja, aunque habrá poco de todo.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola pocos pero apreciados lectores! No recuerdo bien cuando subí el capitulo anterior, pero no había subido el tercero porque entre en examenes y apenas y tenía tiempo para comer jaja. En fin, aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten mucho. Si les gusta la historia por favor comenten y dejenme saber sus ideas u opiniones. No me desamparen sin reviews que si no comentan me voy a poner triste :(

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

* * *

Daban las 9 de la noche, el sol ya se había puesto hace bastante rato y los faroles de las calles empezaban a encenderse automáticamente. Era la hora del día que más le gustaba a Hannabi, quizá era porque el viento comenzaba a desatarse y hacía ondear su cabello. Empezó a sentir la brisa que acariciaba gentilmente sus mejillas y sintió el deseo de soltarse el cabello.

 **-Vaya que te pareces a tu hermana, pero una versión de bolsillo-** Kiba miraba atentamente como los mechones de cabello se arremolinaban desordenadamente, le hacía sentir la urgencia de tocarlos.

Hannabi sintió la profunda mirada del muchacho y repentinamente se sintió mas pesada de lo normal. Tal vez era vergüenza, porque no acostumbraba mucho a hablar con chicos, y menos con chicos mayores que eran amigos de su hermana.

 **-Cuando Hinata tenía mi edad, ella ya tenía la estatura que ahora tiene. Debí sacar la baja estatura de mi madre.**

 **-Hmm, si lo recuerdo, ella era un poco mas alta, como tanto asi-** posó su mano un poco por encima de su cabeza.

 **-Y a todo esto, ¿Qué hacías por estos rumbos? ¿Venías a visitar a mi hermana? –** si mal no recordaba, Kiba era el chico que había insistido con tanto empeño para que Hinata le concediera una cita.

 **-No, hace mucho tiempo que vengo por acá** \- Kiba sonrió, pero de una manera triste. Hannabi sintió una punzada de lástima, porque sabía perfectamente porque lo decía.

 **-¿A dónde te dirigías entonces?**

 **-Iba a casa de Naruto. Los chicos ya deben estar esperándome asi que mejor te encaminare a casa-** se puso ambas manos sobre la nunca y comenzó a caminar. Hannabi solamente comenzó a seguirlo.

 **-Lo siento, no pretendía quitarte tu tiempo. Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con esos perros** \- Hannabi pudo divisar su casa en la esquina de la calle. Las luces amarillas de las ventanas frontales brillaban. Hinata debía estar en su cuarto preparándose para dormir y su padre igual.

 **-Deberías reconsiderar seguir en tu trabajo, niña. Si no te gustan los animales, no sé que haces trabajando de paseadora.**

 **-¡Oye! No me llames niña, solo estoy un año más abajo que tú. Y no puedo, necesito dinero** \- refunfuño la adolescente. Escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda y puso cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaba que las personas le vieran como la hermana menor de Hinata; ni su padre, ni sus amigos, ni los maestros.

 **-¡Vaya…! Había olvidado lo grande que era tu casa, ¿Segura que no te pierdes ahí a dentro?** \- y señalo la reja de metal detrás de la cual se encontraban cientos de espesos arbustos con diferentes tipos de flores, y arboles fornidos. Ahora que lo recordaba, la mama de las Hyuga era fanática de la botánica.

 **-Ya me acostumbre, y eso que solo es la entrada; deberías ver el patío principal-** Kiba puso los ojos en blanco.

 **-Bueno, creo que me retiro. Pasa buena noche.-** el chico se alejo agitando la mano y con una amable sonrisa. Hannabi sonrió timidamente,

Las rejas se abrieron con un fuerte rechinido para que la chica entrara. Debía ser Yoidesu, el portero, pues él siempre estaba atento a la hora que las chicas llegaran; era como su segundo padre. La pelinegra se despidió del muchacho agitando la mano, entro a la casa y después de darle las buenas noches a Yoidesu, subió a su cuarto y se echó a la cama. Debía oler como a perro, probablemente estaba llena de pelos y estaba demasiado cansada. Había sido un día largo y pesado, pero aun asi, por una extraña razón, estaba de muy buen humor.

* * *

Hinata fijo su mirada en la pequeña mano con flores rosas y purpuras que tenía sobre su cama. Había tenido la esperanza de que al terminar el día, quizás se podría encontrar con una carta escrita por Naruto; ella la habría reconocido inmediatamente, pues entre su mala caligrafía y su peor ortografía, hubiera sido imposible no saber que era de él. Pero en cambio, había recibido una carta hecha por una chica. No le presto mucha importancia y solo la había introducido a la mochila para leerla en la casa.

Tiro su mochila al lado de su mesita de noche junto a todos los pedazos de papel de colore que se encontraban hechos bolas, la prueba de que se había pasado la noche tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para plasmar en la mano que le entregaría a Naruto.

Se sentó sobre las sábanas blancas, tomo la mano con un poco de curiosidad y pensó que tal vez no todo era para mal. Tal vez de este intercambió con una chica podría surgir alguna amistad nueva. Con un poco de más ánimos y una leve sonrisa se acercó la carta a la cara.

 _"Eres una idiota, nunca se fijara en una chica como tú. Tómalo como un consejo"_ Hinata dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de par en par con mucha sorpresa.

Esto debía ser una broma. Con un poco de desesperación miro por ambos lados de la carta, buscando una explicación, un indicio de que fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero la carta parecía ser enserio.

Se puso la mano en la frente y miro por minutos la pared. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía recordar alguien con quien se llevara tan mal para que le enviara una carta tan grosera. Simplemente no recordaba a nadie con quien se llevara mal.

Tomó su celular y busco desdesperadamente entre sus contactos el número de Sakura, ella era la que siempre sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente la mañana comenzó tranquilamente; los chicos como de costumbre se juntaban en la explanada para platicar un poco antes de ir a ver a Shikamaru al torneo de ajedrez, torneo que ya sabían que iba a ganar, pero como de costumbre iban a apoyarlo. Charlaban unos con otros sobre las manos que había recibido y se preguntaban quién podría ser su compañero secreto

Las chicas platicaron de como ninguna había recibido una carta de una persona en especial, solamente unas cuantas tenían cosas buenas que platicar, entre ellas Ino, Tenten y Hinata.

 **-Mmm, pues mi carta no dice nada en especial, solamente que es un poco extraña-** Tenten saco de su mochila una mano bastante grande hecha de cartulina blanca con letras negras y la puso en medio del círculo que habían formado- **por el tamaño y el diseño, me parece que debe ser de un hombre, pero la letra es como de una chica. Este hombre no tiene ni idea de como se escribe una buena carta.**

 **-Déjame ver eso-** Temari toma la carta para leerla y para su sorpresa Tenten tenía toda la razón. La carta era una enumeración de las cualidades de Tenten- **Ah, tienes razón. Bueno al menos son unas bonitas cualidades las que ve en ti. Me pregunto porque no la habrá escrito el mismo.**

Ino le arrebato la carta a Temari- **¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Ayyy! ¡Estos hombres no tienen remedio!, ¿No es contra las reglas? Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez es una chica con una mano muy grande, o un chico con letra muy bonita.**

 **-Yo pensé en esa posibilidad, pero tomando en cuenta lo que dice la carta me parece algo muy improbable-** dijo Tenten.

 **-Ummm, _"1. Eres muy inteligente"_** -empezó a leer en voz alta Sakura- **eso podría ser de un chico o una chica. _"2. Eres muy bonita cuando te ries", "3. Tu cabello siempre huele bien"_ , debe ser alguien cercano porque sabe hasta como huele tu cabello amiga. _"4. Eres increíblemente buena con el bastón de las porristas"_ Ummm...Creo que es muy específico con las cualidades que escribió sobre ti..**

 **-Definitivamente fue un chico-** sentenció Hanare- **ninguna chica que yo conozca es tan insensible escribiendo cartas.**

 **-Si, aunque ahora que me fijo bien, la letra de esta chica me parece conocida** \- dijo pensativa Tenten.

Hinata no había opinado nada y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, podía ser que Sakura hubiera descubierto que era su letra; El domingo por la mañana había recibido una llamada de su primo Neji, quien le había pedido ayuda para escribirle la carta a Tenten. Cuando su primo llegó a su casa, ella había imaginado que él venía específicamente a preguntar sobre que tipo de cosas podía escribir en su carta, pero no era asi. El literalmente necesitaba ayuda para "escribir" la carta, _"Ella y yo siempre hacemos la tarea juntos, se dará cuenta en un instante que yo escribí la carta"_ había sido la excusa de Neji.

Si había tratado de orientar a Neji sobre como lo que había escrito sonaba un poco tosco y lejano, pero el parecía creer que estaba perfectamente bien escrita, así que Hinata no había tenido mas remedio que escribirla como él se la pedía, pero no pensó que fuera a ser para Tenten, es decir, había muchas chicas que encajaban con la pobre descripción que el hizo sobre ella. Total, no se imaginaba que su primo tenía _"ese"_ tipo de sentimientos por su mejor amiga.

Decidió callarse y no mencionar nada al respecto, pues sería como traicionar la confianza de su primo.

 **-Bueno, podría ser de cualquiera, ¿Qué dice la tuya Ino?** -inmediatamente quiso cambiar de tema la ojiblanca.

 **-Pues veras, no sé si sentirme alagada, o enfadada-** saco la carta del bolsillo de su falda, estaba hecha en un pedazo de cartoncillo dorado y escrito con una perfecta caligrafía cursiva- **dice: _Podrías ser la chica más bonita de toda la escuela, pero tienes un genio del demonio._**

Todas comenzaron a reír ruidosamente afirmando que era verdad lo que la carta decía. Si había algo singular de Ino, era que ella tenía el genio más enfadoso de toda la escuela. Nadie se metía con Ino Yamanaka.

Mientras todas reían y bromeaban al respecto, Sakura se quedó pensativa mirando la carta. Con la carta de Tenten no estaba segura, pero con esta caligrafía si que lo estaba: esa carta era definitivamente hecha por Sai. Pero al igual que Hinata no estaba segura sobre hablar acerca de su descubrimiento, pues a pesar de que Sai era el menos cercano a ella de entre sus tres mejores amigos, seguía siendo su amigo. Decidió cambiar de tema antes de que las chicas empezaran a notar que no se estaba riendo.

 **-Chicas, chicas…Aquí la carta que de verdad importa es la de Hinata. Muéstrales tu carta Hinata.**

Hinata saco la pequeña mano rosa con morado y la paso para que sus amigas pudieran leerla. Vio las caras de cada una al momento de leerla, todas estaban enfadadas y aunque la carta no especificaba de que persona hablaba, era evidente que se refería a Naruto.

 **-¡Cha!** \- una furiosa Sakura levanto el puño como si fuera a golpear a alguien- **Yo ya le dije ayer a Hinata, que espere a que averigüe quien fue la idiota que escribió esta carta, la voy a matar.**

 **-¿Vas?, ¡Vamos! Sea quien sea, no debe ser tan difícil de descubrir.**

Y aunque una a una se fueron uniendo a la venganza planeada por la chica Haruno, en realidad lo único que Hinata quería era que pasara la semana y olvidar el asunto como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido, porque al fin de cuentas, quien sea que fuese la chica que escribió la mano, no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

* * *

 _"No se porqué pero, cuando te miro, Naruto….Siento cómo el valor crece en mi interior. Empiezo a sentir como si pudiera conseguir cualquier cosa si me esfuerzo. Empiezo a creer que sirvo para algo"_

Esas eran las palabras que habían estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Naruto toda la noche. Era tarde y el todavía no estaba listo para ir al Instituto porque se detenía a cada 10 minutos a releer la carta.

 **-¡Narutoooooooo!** -grito por las escaleras su madrina Tsunade- **De verdad que tu no entiendes, muchacho chiflado, que se te va a hacer tarde para ir al instituto.**

El chico no le presto mucha atención a la que era casi su madre, y se volvió a sentar sobre su cómoda cama color naranja y miro de nuevo la pequeña mano. La persona que le había hecho la carta se había esmerado bastante; era una pequeña mano hecha de acetato transparente, adornado con pequeñas flores blancas y escrito con tinta azul marino con una caligrafía sencilla y bonita. Debía ser de una niña muy aplicada e incluso olía bien, como a perfume. Naruto pensó que ya había olido ese perfume antes, pero no puso recordar de quien era.

Dejo la carta dentro de un libro y lo metió a su mochila para que no se maltratara. No sabía porque pero quería guardar la carta porque por alguna extraña razón le había parecido muy especial.

Se fue en bici a la escuela, y durante todo el camino fue tan distraído pensando en quien podría ser la autora, que casi fue atropellado por el carro de Sasuke en el camino. En realidad no estaba seguro de si iba pensando en quien podría haberla escrito, o quien deseaba el que la hubiera escrito: guardaba la esperanza de que fuera Fuuka.

* * *

Gaara había estado toda la mañana mostrándole la escuela a un chico nuevo llamado Deidara y Sasori y Suigetsu lo habían acompañado. Estaba cansado porque su fuerte no era precisamente convivir con la gente, pero Sasori era su primo y lo había hecho más llevadero. Curiosamente el chico le había preguntado sobre su hermana, y justo antes de empezar el concurso de ajedrez se cruzaron con ella. Se fueron y mientras caminaban dijeron algo sobre sentarse juntos durante el torneo.

Dejó de prestarle importancia a eso y comenzó a caminar al campo. En una media hora comenzaría el torneo y el sentía más bien ganas de estar solo, asi que pensó que como todos estaría en el salón, él podría ocupar el campo para leer tranquilamente. Justo cuando se dirigía hacía allá, observo a una chica correr escandalosamente hacía el, agitando sus brazos mientras gritaba su nombre.

 **-Matsuri-** saludo tranquilamente.

 **-Hola, Gaara. Yo supuse que estarías por acá porque no te gusta estar con tanta gente** \- dijo la muchacha con un tono bribón.

 **-Hmm, bien.**

Matsuri era, en cuestión, su mejor amiga. No sabía si le podía decir asi, pero era algo como eso. Cuando el ingresó al instituto, la chica estaba en primer año y se volvió amiga de su hermana inmediatamente. Temari la empezó a llevar a casa casi diariamente y ella de alguna manera empezó a seguirlo por todos lados como un cachorro. Su hermana comenzó a advertirle a Matsuri que a él no le gustaba que lo hostigaran, pero al notar con asombro que a Gaara no le molestaba, la chica lo había dejado por la paz.

Ella era muy menuda, tanto que casi parecía una niña de secundaría, no había crecido desde que la conocía. Pero no había que hacer prejuicios por su tamaño, porque dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo, había mas energía que entres Gaaras completos. Siempre andaba por ahí gritando-porque ella no sabía hablar, solo sabía gritar- y brincando, moviendo alborotadamente su cabello castaño de aquí para allá con sus grandes ojos negros bien abiertos. Estaba todo el tiempo subiéndose a su espalda, agarrando su cabello o tomándolo del brazo, mientras él estaba estudiando, viendo la tele, tal vez viendo un partido de soccer o leyendo un rato. Ella estaba todo el tiempo ahí, y aunque Gaara era tan antisocial como un gato, le agradaba pasar el tiempo con ella.

 **-"Hmm"** \- lo arremedo la castaña haciendo bizcos- **Creo que tengo que enseñarte a pronunciar más palabras.**

 **-Si puedo pronunciar eso, escucha: "Más palabras"** \- dijo, burlándose un poco de su propio chiste.

Matsuri se quedó callada y pensativa, tratando de descifrar lo que acababa de escuchar. Típico de ella no entender los chistes. Gaara paró de reír y puso los ojos en blanco.

 **-Eres una tonta** \- le propino un pequeño golpe en su frente con el dedo- **Voy a leer un rato por allá-** y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacía el campo. Matsuri lo alcanzo rápidamente, se colgó de su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a parlotear como siempre.

* * *

Era inexplicable, pero había cierta tensión dentro del salón donde se efectuaría el torneo. Miradas furtivas y sospechosas en las caras de muchos chicos y chicas.

- **Por eso odió el día de la mano, ¿Ves cómo todo se pone tenso?** \- pregunto Sasuke mientras le daba un codazo al rubio para que reaccionara, pero al ver que no había respuesta volvió a insistir- **¡Eh! Idiota, ¿Por qué no contestas?**

 **-Es por la carta que recibió, ¿Qué no te ha contado?** \- contestó en su lugar Sai.

 **-Pues que tanto decía la carta, ya nos lo dejaron medio tontito.**

Pero Naruto miraba fijamente a la chica de cabello rojo que le sonreía coquetamente del otro lado del salón, mientras una triste chica de cabello negro lo miraba desde tres bancas atrás.

Hinata había empezado a notar que Naruto le ponía mucha atención a Fuuka todo el tiempo. Durante clase se mandaban mensajes de texto, a veces durante los recesos estaban juntos e incluso la el día anterior, después de la presentación, Naruto le pregunto a Hinata si su padre la recogería esta vez, porque iba a encaminar a Fuuka a su casa. Era obvio que el chico tenía interés en la guapa muchacha, y no era de sorprenderse, porque ella era la viva imagen de la sensualidad andando.

Luego, por un momento que casi le pareció eterno, sintió la pesada mirada de la chica, acompañada de una sonrisa que a Hinata le pareció hipócrita. Se puso tan roja como un tomate porque se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto mirando a Naruto, y solo pudo esconder su cabeza detrás de los hombros de Sakura que se encontraba una banca delante de ella.

Hinata solo quería que ese día terminara.

* * *

Jaja ya se que puede que la carta de Hinata estuviera un poco cursi, pero me moría por poner uno dialogo original Naruto. En fin, espero que les guste :D


End file.
